elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ysolda
Ysolda is a female Nord found in Whiterun, commonly near Dragonsreach or the market stalls. Marriage Ysolda is one of the NPC's which the player can marry using the Amulet of Mara. A marriage to Ysolda also gives the player 100 coins to spend every day (this amount stacks if the player does not collect it daily) as well as the ability to trade with her. If you decide to live with her, she has a small house behind the Market District in Whiterun. Quest Ysolda requests that the Dragonborn find her a Mammoth's tusk, which she needs in order to give to a Khajiit caravaneer. Doing so will increase Speech. However, if your speech level is already 100, you cannot complete the quest. Mammoth Tusk Locations *Kill Hunters that are randomly around in the world, they have a chance to drop one. * One can be stolen from the Bannered Mare from behind the counter, right there in Whiterun. * During the Companion's Quest that takes you into Halted Stream Camp, you can find multiple mammoth tusks. * One can be bought at the general store in Whiterun, Riften or the Riverwood Trader. * Any Mammoth and Giant camp, like the one just west of Whiterun (Note: Mammoths are guarded by Giants, who do a very large amount of damage at low levels.) * A single tusk can be found in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary after gaining access. * Wild Mammoths can sometimes be found wandering the plains to west of Whiterun. (Confirmed on all systems) * One can also be stolen in Jorrvaskr, it is on top of a desk on the first floor. * Several can be stolen in the College of Winterhold in the Arcanaeum and the Arch-Mages' Quarters, as well as the Hall of Countenance. * Tusks can sometimes be bought from Khajiit Caravans * A tusk can be found on the ground on the ramps in Crovangr Cave near the Mammoth skeleton. * One tusk can be found in the Broken Oar Grotto on a shelf near where Jaree-Ra lies. * Several can be found in Sky Haven Temple, in the bedroom area in some of the chests. * Several can be found in Silent Moons camp, in the chamber with the butchered mamnoth. * One can be found in Ivarstead, but has to be stolen from Fellstar Farm in a chest. A Night to Remember Ysolda can be involved in the quest A Night to Remember, and is one of the possible NPC's that gives the player the wedding ring. Due to Radiant A.I. she will not always do so. Rescue Mission Ysolda can also be involved in the Companions quest Rescue Mission, and is one of the possible NPC's that the player must rescue however due to Radiant A.I she may not be involved in the quest. Notes *After completing A Night to Remember, sometimes players have a difficult time finding Ysolda. She will usually turn up in the temple of Mara if you continue searching. *After you have completed her quest, Ysolda will leave you a 100 gold inheritance delivered by a courier if she dies or is killed. *Sometimes players find that Ysolda will not offer her quest, meaning she cannot be married. *During A Night to Remember, even if she is your wife, she doesn't seem to have any problem with letting you borrow her wedding ring for someone else, even though you two are already married. *Also, at some point Ysolda may actually sell you a 'band of matrimony' (presumably hers) when married, through merchant skill, making for an awkward moment in the family home. *If Hulda dies then she will take her place at The Bannered Mare, although she will still speak about buying the inn. *If you travel to Sleeping Tree Camp and enter Sleeping Tree Cave, a dead Orc will have a note from Ysolda about Sleeping Tree Sap . Married or not, you can confront her about it, in which she will offer 150 gold for every bottle you bring her. This is a good source of some extra change. The tree there can be harvested for it, apart from Khajiit traders and the like. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Nords Category:Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters